Separated by War
by chawk1993
Summary: War has befallen the galaxy but there is another matter at hand: the secret marriage between Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala. Darkness has befallen Skywalker but he is yet to realise this. Will love prevail?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Hey force readers. This is my replacement fic for Always There. It's a completely different storyline I know but I really needed a different story. I've started a playlist for the story and if you have any song suggestions I will greatly take them into consideration. So please review and be sure to include songs that you think will fit well with the story. I would also like to thank my good Star Wars buddy Mrs. Bella Skywalker for her help in working out a Star Wars pregnancy. Thanks, Bella for the help. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Separated by War<strong>

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><em>Lost without my other<br>Half thought can I live without you  
>I don't want another<br>That's why I'm messed up about you_

_**Mariah Carey- Inseparable**_

* * *

><p>Morning had befallen Naboo and its citizens were awaking to a brand new day. Married women awoke in the arms of their beloved husbands and parents awoke to giggling children. Maids and servants to the wealthy placed food and drink upon the breakfast table ready for their masters and mistresses to consume.<p>

Anakin Skywalker stood upon the balcony of the secret Lake Retreat where he and Padmé had married. With closed eyes, he forgot about the war and everything that had occurred since the beginning of the war. All he could he do was think of was his beloved Padmé. His lips broke into a grin when he felt gentle hands on his shoulders.

"I know that it's you," he said playfully.

Padmé giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him on the cheek. Anakin turned making Padmé turn with him the next thing either of them knew was their lips were touching. Padmé giggled as Anakin broke the kiss. "I love you," he told her with a loving smile as well as placing a hand on her cheek.

"I love you too. I always will," Padmé smiled running her fingers over the scar that ran down the side of his right eye and ran the same hand through his dirty blonde coloured hair.

"Till death do us part," Anakin recited their wedding vows with that infamous look of pride spread across his handsome face.

* * *

><p>After a quick change of clothing, the couple made their way down to breakfast where they met up with Ahsoka who had been Anakin's Padawan until recently when she was granted the rank of Jedi Knight making Anakin even prouder to be her master. Padmé had often teased her husband saying that Ahsoka was like his female shadow that followed him everywhere he went. Ahsoka was the only Jedi to know of their secret union.<p>

"Morning Master," the former Padawan said as she bowed to Anakin.

"Morning Ahsoka," Anakin smirked.

"Good morning Ahsoka," Padmé said politely. She treated Ahsoka as if she was Anakin's sister rather than his Padawan. If she ever had a problem or vice versa they could always rely on each other for advice. Anakin often complained that Padmé spent more time with Ahsoka then what she did with him.

"Good morning milady," Ahsoka bowed to her old friend.

"Snips, how many times have we told you to..."

"I know, to call you by your names," Ahsoka finished for him with a roll of her eyes causing Anakin to laugh. He was still blinded to the fact that Ahsoka had become like him in personality. Only Padmé and Obi-Wan had seemed to see her change in personality over the three years that they had known her. "Sorry Padmé, Anakin,"

"That's better," Anakin said in a menacing yet playful tone only to receive an elbowing by Padmé. Before Ahsoka could reply, Anakin's comlink started to beep. "Skywalker here,"

"Anakin," said the hologram image of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Master, what can I do for you?" Anakin asked as Padmé and Ahsoka backed away not wanting Obi-Wan to know that they were with Anakin.

"We have a massive problem," Obi-Wan said crossing his arms.

"What?" Anakin asked.

"Dooku's forces have struck Nal Hutta. They want revenge for Ziro's death," Obi-Wan told him. He was obviously troubled by this fact.

Anakin sighed. "Do I require my former Padawan?"

"No, just yourself. I will meet you at the space port outside Naboo," Anakin could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. How did Obi-Wan know?

"Alright master. See you there," The hologram of Obi-Wan nodded before turning itself off automatically.

"I have to go," Anakin said stepping over to Padmé and Ahsoka. He lifted Padmé's chin so that she was looking directly at him. She nodded before leaning up to kiss him.

"Be safe," she whispered. He nodded before turning his attention to Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, I need you to protect Padmé. You're best person for the job,"

"Don't worry Anakin. I'll look after her but I'm sure she'll think that I'm hovering," Ahsoka turned to Padmé and smirked. She smiled at her before turning back to her husband.

"We will stay here for a few more days, perhaps visit the Gungans or even visit my family then we'll head back to Coruscant," she told him. He smiled before kissing her again. Ahsoka forced herself to look away as she struggled not gag. She stuck out her tongue in disgust and was glad that Anakin and Padmé didn't notice.

Anakin broke the kiss before backing away and disappearing. Ahsoka and Padmé watched him go. Padmé seemed mournful as she watched her beloved husband return to war. She then turned her attention Ahsoka.

"Ah, Padmé we have visitors," Padmé turned her head to see two woman dressed similarly coming towards them.

"Milady," they both chorused and curtsied.

"Good morning Motée, Ellé," Padmé greeted.

"Are you well this morning milady? Do you require assistance?" the handmaiden named Ellé asked.

"No not right now thank you Ellé. I want you both to meet someone. This Anakin's Padawan, Ahsoka Tano. She knows of our marriage," The handmaidens curtsied to her.

"Please ladies, there is no need to curtsy to me. I am merely your mistress' husband's former Padawan. I am merely a friend," Ahsoka grinned.

"Yes Lady Ahsoka," Motée said with a smile. "Be sure to call upon us if you need assistance," the two handmaidens returned to their earlier tasks. Padmé motioned for Ahsoka to follow her out onto the terrace for a walk before breakfast.

"This view is amazing! No wonder you love this place so much," Ahsoka sighed as she leaned against the railing.

"Yeah, this is where I spent most of my childhood holidays. This is even the place where Anakin and I shared our first kiss and..." Padmé paused.

"Where you married," Ahsoka said finishing for her. Padmé smiled and nodded as she remembered that day.

"Yeah, that day was so magical. I wish I could relive it with you there," Padmé said causing Ahsoka to turn her attention on her.

"You would renew your vows with me there?" Ahsoka asked in astonishment.

"Why not? You are like a little sister to Ani and you're my—how did Anakin put it?—Padawan-in-law? That's it,"

"Well I suppose that would be the logical term for it," Ahsoka smiled.

"I know I have said this plenty of times before but you are certainly a carbon copy of Ani," Ahsoka eyed her.

"How so?" she asked.

"Well, you have so many of his traits. His fighting style for one is nothing like I have ever seen before," Padmé sounded astonished at how aggressive Ahsoka's fighting style was.

"I learned from the best," Ahsoka giggled.

"Yes you did and you know what, he has even taught me a few things about combat," Padmé said as she joined her Padawan-in-law at the railing.

"Like what?"Ahsoka wondered out loud.

"Well some of his swordplay has influenced anything I do with a blaster," Padmé told her.

"Really?"

Padmé nodded. "And just for the record, you're just as big of an influence,"

"Am I really?"

"You are certainly my husband's Padawan, Ahsoka. You fight like him as well as act like him,"

"_Former _Padawan, Padmé," Ahsoka said cheerfully.

"Alright then _former _Padawan it is then," Padmé smiled.

* * *

><p>Padmé and Ahsoka sat at the breakfast table laughing as they ate. They spoke of Anakin's many misadventures. Ahsoka even told Padmé of the time when she, Anakin and Obi-Wan were trapped with the Father, Son and Daughter and how she had been forced over to the Dark Side.<p>

"It must have been terrifying," Padmé said thoughtfully.

"Most of the time I didn't really know what I was doing, let alone saying. Anakin had to tell me what happened to me. From what he told me I told him that I hated being called 'Snips'," Padmé looked at her in awe.

"That's certainly not like you. You and he have pet names for each other for as long as I've known you. You certainly haven't complained about your pet name from Ani,"

"I know," Ahsoka said as she placed a forkful of food into her mouth and started chewing. Silence grew between the two friends for a moment before Ahsoka spoke up. "Padmé?"

"Yes?"

"What's it like to be married to a Jedi?"

The question had caught Padmé off guard. She hadn't been expecting Ahsoka to ask. "Oh, it's, ha, difficult but whenever he returns from battle it feels as if he's been home all the time," Padmé started to enter a trance of happiness and it only took a throat clearing from Ahsoka to break her from it.

"Is it a lot easier to have a few people close to you know about your marriage?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes, it does make it a lot easier. Before you and my sister found out it felt like Anakin and I couldn't... breathe. It felt like we were suffocating but since we knew we could trust you and Sola we felt a lot better, knowing that our secret was safe," Ahsoka could only smile.

"I'm glad Anakin found the courage to tell me. Whenever you two were together it was like there was an undeniable spark between the pair of you that I couldn't work out but when you both told me that your friendship was then what it seemed it confirmed my suspicions," Padmé's face slightly paled.

"You had suspicions?"

"Yeah. I mean, he's protective of you,"

"He's protective of you too. He would willingly give up his life for the young woman he would gladly call his little sister,"

"You're more important to him then I am. I mean, you're his wife. I'm merely his former apprentice," Ahsoka argued.

"Let's just leave it as we're both equally to him,"

Ahsoka knew that she was unable to argue with that.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Hey Readers! Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Now I wonder what you think of me<br>Don't know why I break so easily  
>All my fears are armed surrounding me<br>I can't get no sleep  
>I keep runnin' in circles around you<br>Are you the trap I wanna fall into?_

_**Vanessa Hudgens- Afraid**_

* * *

><p>Anakin sat in the co-pilot chair of the Twilight in a daze. Obi-Wan watched him with worry. He had never seen his friend so distracted before.<p>

"Anakin? Are you alright?" he asked.

"Hm? Huh?"

"Did you not hear me? I asked if you were alright," Obi-Wan said a little annoyed that Anakin hadn't heard him the first time.

"Oh yeah I'm fine," Anakin lied. "I was just thinking," Obi-Wan nodded in understanding.

"Thinking of what?"Obi-Wan asked.

"Oh, I just don't feel right for leaving Ahsoka behind, that's all. This would have been her first mission as a Jedi Knight,"

"I know but this is a mission that can be achieved with just the two of us," Obi-Wan said trying to cheer his former Padawan up.

Anakin hated to admit it but he would have liked Ahsoka to have joined them on this assignment rather than leave her with Padmé.

* * *

><p>Three weeks past and Padmé began to fear for Anakin's safety more than ever before. Though, they had been apart for most of the war, Padmé had to admit Anakin was doing a good job at keeping her safe from harm.<p>

"My lady?" Padmé looked up from her work to see Ahsoka standing in the doorway.

"Ahsoka, I didn't see you. Come in," Ahsoka walked in just as Padmé got to her feet. "How are you this morning?" the Senator asked as she hugged her young friend.

"Fine thanks. What about you?" Ahsoka asked as Padmé sat down causing her to do the same.

"I've been better," Padmé said pushing her holo-projector away.

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, for the past few mornings I haven't been feeling very well. I've been throwing up, yet, there's nothing wrong with me,"

"That is troubling," Ahsoka said worried about her friend. "Have you been to a doctor?"

"Not yet. I'm actually due to go in a few minutes,"

"Oh, right then," Ahsoka said sounding a little disappointed.

Padmé saw her friend's disappointment and thought of a way to cheer her up. "Ahsoka, how would you like to come with me?" Ahsoka looked up.

"Really? You want me to come?" She asked her mouth formed a smile.

"I wouldn't have anyone else come with me," Padmé said with a smile.

Ahsoka smiled and followed her from the apartment.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations Senator, you're pregnant!" exclaimed the medical droid as it came back into the room with the test results. Padmé could feel her face go pale. It had been three weeks since Anakin had departed to return to war.<p>

"Th-thank you doctor," Before the droid could ask any more questions, Padmé hurried from the room and met Ahsoka outside.

"How did it go?" Ahsoka asked when the door closed behind Padmé.

"I'll tell you back at the apartment," Ahsoka frowned but hurried after Padmé as she made her way back up to the Apartment.

"Okay, tell me, what did the doctor say?" Ahsoka inquired as she and Padmé sat down on the couches.

"I'm pregnant," Padmé said in a tone that indicated fear. Ahsoka could feel her face drain of its colour.

"You're pregnant?" Padmé nodded. "How far along are you?"

"About three weeks," Padmé replied heavily. Ahsoka's mind went back to the last time she had seen Anakin.

"Anakin's the father isn't he?" Ahsoka asked. Padmé couldn't bring herself to look at her young friend so she nodded while keeping her eyes on the ground in front of her. "That's great!" Padmé looked up.

"No, no, Ahsoka this is not good. This will only make the Council and the Queen more suspicious,"

"So what? Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean they know who the father is," Ahsoka argued.

"Ahsoka, this will only make them more suspicious. They know that whenever I become involved in Jedi affairs it immediately becomes a personal aspect for Anakin. They know that Anakin will do anything for me. Even die to protect me," Padmé said as her mind flashed back to all the moments during this godforsaken war where Anakin had gone out of his way to help her.

"I don't think every Jedi is suspicious except for Obi-Wan and maybe Master Yoda," Ahsoka said thoughtfully.

"Two Jedi is still too many Ahsoka," Padmé said through her fingers. Ahsoka turned to see Padmé with her hands over her face. It looked like she was crying.

"My lady, are you crying?" Ahsoka asked.

Padmé lifted her hands from her face to reveal no bloodshot eyes.

"Oh, you're not crying," Ahsoka said bowing her head.

"I'm scared Ahsoka," Padmé said fearfully.

"Scared? You? Really?" Ahsoka asked in amazement. Padmé could only nod. "Come on. You're the wife of the Chosen One, the former Queen of Naboo and a war survivor. How could becoming a mother be scary?" Ahsoka could now see just how freaked Padmé was.

"This is a disaster! How will Anakin take to this? What am I going to do Ahsoka?" Padmé said sounding almost panicked. Ahsoka could only sit there in a daze.

"Do you really want my opinion?" Ahsoka asked causing Padmé to look up and nod for her to continue.

"I believe that..." Ahsoka paused. "You and Anakin will make great parents. I've seen you interact with the younglings and look at how far Anakin has come. He has gone from being an arrogant new knight to being the well-respected Chosen One," Ahsoka was true in her spoken statements.

"You're right of course Ahsoka. This can't get out, understood?" Padmé turned to face her handmaidens who had been standing nearby. They nodded before Padmé turned back to Ahsoka who nodded her reply.

"Well, now that we have this settled we have to plan for when Anakin returns home," Padmé rose from the couch. Ahsoka did the same.

"We have no idea when Anakin will return home my lady," said Motée bravely.

"She's right, Padmé,"

"You will know when he returns home, Ahsoka. You have an uncanny bond with him that not even I can understand," Padmé said, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Oh yeah, that," Ahsoka said rolling her eyes.

"I would think of it as a good thing, Lady Ahsoka," Ellé said speaking up for the first time.

"Ellé please. I am not a Lady,"

"Ahsoka," Padmé shook her head and Ahsoka let it go almost immediately.

"Sorry," Ahsoka apologised.

"It is alright, Ahsoka. It was my fault," Ellé said gently.

"I know this is distressing for all of us," Motée said. "But we must put into account that this pregnancy must not be discovered,"

"Agreed!" Ahsoka cried. "If I may Senator, I would advise as your husband's former apprentice that you keep this from anyone else who might know of your marriage until you get pass the first trimester,"

"I agree. I will be sure to keep this from Sola and Captain Typho until I know I'm through the safe zone," Padmé said, her voice conveying the worry that she felt. With a nod of her head she dismissed her handmaidens. She then turned her attention to Ahsoka. "I'm afraid Ahsoka," she said in a small almost inaudible voice.

"I know you are but you have to stay strong for both yourself and Anakin. When do you think he'll be home?"

"I don't know. We could be away from each other for months and still remember our last moment together," Padmé sighed at the last memory that she and her beloved husband had shared together. Ahsoka nodded.

"Fair enough then. I had better get going. I have study to catch up on. If you need anything be sure to call me,"

"I will," Padmé gave her young friend a hug before watching her leave to resume her studies up at the temple.

That night, Padmé had trouble sleeping. All she could think about was Anakin's reaction to her pregnancy when she got the chance to tell him. She was worried for the safety of her unborn child and that of her husband. She was on the brink of collapse and knew that if stress got to her then it would harm the baby and her calm mind. She felt like she was running in circles and there was no way of finding a way to out of this dilemma. She didn't know if she was ready to be a mother and having to keep her baby hidden from the rest of the world. It was something she didn't know if she could handle.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_Hey guys! I know its been ages since I last updated and I'm really sorry. I have had so much stuff doing during all last year with uni and I go very little done in terms of writing but I'm trying to make up for it this year. Whenever I get a spare moment I'm either writing or reading and during this Easter long weekend I have had plenty of time to write. The next chapter should be along soon. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I'm a work in progress<br>I'm a seed grown into a flower  
>I'm a storm that's rising<br>Getting stronger with every hour  
>And god knows I ain't perfect<em>

**Camouflage – Brandy**

* * *

><p>Ahsoka dozed on her bed with her datapad resting on her chest. Suddenly, as if on cue, she felt Padmé's frightened presence in her head. Bolting upright, Ahsoka threw her datapad aside and hurried to her friend's apartment suite. Hurrying up to Padmé's bedroom, the Padawan found the Senator tossing and turning.<p>

"Padmé, wake up."

"No!"

"Padmé!" The senator shot up and looked around to find Ahsoka crouching next to the bed.

"Ahsoka, what are you doing here?" Padmé asked, her breathing heavy with panic.

"I felt your frightened presence and I had to check on you." Ahsoka told her.

There was a long eerie between them.

"That is very sweet of you Soka." Padmé said in a small yet terrified voice.

"Just consider me Anakin's shadow." Ahsoka smiled. Padmé couldn't stop herself from laughing.

Night turned into dawn and Ahsoka and Padmé sat up talking about everything and anything they could think of.

"Did he really do that?" Padmé laughed as Ahsoka told her a story about one of the countless times Anakin had been willing to vouch for her.

"Yeah, he did and I'm surprised that he didn't tell me to fend for myself." Ahsoka with a scoff.

"Anakin is too kind to do that, even you know that, Ahsoka." Padmé said, a smile crossing her face.

"Yeah, he is tough on me as well, don't forget that."

"I hadn't thought of that." Padmé said.

Ahsoka gave her a look that told her 'told you so'. Padmé had known Ahsoka long enough to know that the teenager meant no offense.

"How about breakfast?" Padmé asked when the sun started to rise.

Ahsoka smiled. "I'd like that."

Fifteen minutes later, the two women were talking and laughing at the breakfast table.

"So what's on the cards today?" Ahsoka asked, folding her arms on the table.

"Well, unfortunately for me I have paperwork to fill out." Padmé said with a disappointed sigh.

"It comes with the job." Ahsoka commented thoughtfully. Padmé smirked.

"What are you doing today?" the Senator asked.

"Oh, the usual. I have a meditation session in an hour, and I have more studying to do. Speaking of which," the Padawan rose to her feet. "I promised Anakin I would check in with him. He asked me to give him an update on you every couple of weeks or so." Padmé knew Anakin was missing her.

"That's sweet of him."

"Yeah, he loves you and wants to make sure that you're safe."

Padmé could only nod. She would be checking up on him too if she was allowed. If she contacted him too often it was a risk that they would be discovered and that was something she couldn't risk. If it was important then she could communicate with him all she liked. "Very well, and Ahsoka, not a word to him about my pregnancy. I want to be the one to tell him when he gets home." Ahsoka nodded.

"Deal, I'll come and update you when I finish and then maybe we could get some lunch or something. Anything beats that awful stuff that they have up at the Temple." Ahsoka quivered in disgust at the mention of the food up at the Temple.

"You have yourself a deal. Anything to get me out paperwork." Padmé smiled. Ahsoka chuckled as she headed to the door and left the apartment.

* * *

><p>Anakin stood at the lookout looking out over the bare landscape of Nal Hutta. He had cleared his mind a few hours earlier but the thought of Padmé and Ahsoka kept coming to mind, hence disturbing his attempt to silence his mind. With a sigh, he decided to give up. Just as he was about to get up and stretch his legs, his comlink started to beep. Pulling it from his belt he activated it and was greeted by the familiar face of Ahsoka.<p>

"Master." She said with a smile.

The sight of Ahsoka made Anakin smile in return. Though he would never admit it, he loved Ahsoka like a little sister and often considered her a female version of himself minus the bad temper. "Ahsoka. I was started to wonder if you had forgotten me." He teased with a smirk.

"And why would I do that, Anakin?" Ahsoka couldn't stop her own smirk sliding across her face.

"Beats me. How's Padmé?" Anakin hadn't forgotten to mention his wife.

"She's fine. Before you ask, I have been keeping an eye on her and surprisingly she doesn't seem annoyed by my constantly dropping in."

Anakin could tell Ahsoka was amused by this one little fact. "She doesn't?"

"No. I'm surprised that she hasn't contacted you to get me out of her sight."

"She means well, Snips. You of all people should know that."

"Yeah, you have a point," Ahsoka paused. "So how's the mission?"

"Boring," Anakin replied dully. "There's nothing to do here except sit, stand and wait."

"Well, you and I think alike. I hate those types of missions and every time I complain, you tell me to suck it up and wait for something interesting to happen." Ahsoka said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Anakin chuckled.

"Yeah well Obi-Wan use to tell me the exact same thing but what can we do? Missions always have to play out just right if they are to be overcome." Anakin smiled at his own wisdom. Ahsoka scowled.

"Yeah, okay then. Anyway, I'll make sure that Padmé knows you're okay." Ahsoka rolled her eyes straightened up. This didn't go unnoticed by Anakin. He knew his former Padawan too well now and knew that whatever he did always had some effect on her whether it be positive or negative.

"Great thanks, and Ahsoka, thanks for everything." Anakin allowed himself to smile.

"Anytime, and I'm glad I know about you and Padmé." Ahsoka smiled again in return.

"Me too." Anakin said just as Ahsoka's hologram faded out. Anakin turned at the sound of approaching footsteps to see Obi-Wan coming towards him.

"Was that Ahsoka I heard before?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin felt his face to pale. Had Obi-Wan found out about his secret marriage? "How much of that did you actually hear?" he asked trying to hide his nerves.

"None of it. I just recognised Ahsoka's voice that's all. Why do you ask?" Obi-Wan arched a ginger eyebrow.

"No reason." Anakin said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Obi-Wan knew that Anakin wasn't telling him the entire truth but knew better then to intervene. He had known Anakin for a long time and knew better then to invade his personal space. Though he knew nothing of what was really going on in Anakin's life, in terms of his secret marriage and the personal hardships he had had to endure in order to keep it a secret, Obi-Wan knew that Padmé was an old friend and that Anakin would have done anything for her which had been evident on several occasions throughout the war effort plus, little did he realise that Ahsoka was in on the biggest secret Anakin was forced to keep to himself.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said as he stepped closer to his old friend's side. "You haven't been yourself since we got here. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Master. It there was a problem I would tell you." Anakin said through gritted teeth, his nerves were had started to bubble to the surface. If Obi-Wan did know anything about his marriage to Padmé then it would cause all hell to break loose and he knew it. He could just imagine it. Obi-Wan would be forced to report them to the Jedi Council and the Queen of Naboo would have to be contacted in terms of would have to be done with Padmé and both would be expelled from their respected occupations and that was something that Anakin didn't want to happen. Obi-Wan watched as Anakin walked off in the opposite direction where he could be alone with his thoughts. Obi-Wan knew better then anyone that if his former Padawan wanted to be alone then it was best to let him go and allow him to come back with a clear mind.

Obi-Wan knew that it had taken a lot for Anakin to follow him all the way out to Nal Hutta due to his experience with the Hutts that he had been forced to endure as a child slave on Tatooine. It had been no easy task for Anakin during his first assignment with Ahsoka to rescue Jabba the Hutt's son, Rotta also known as Stinky or rather Punky Muffin to Tatooine. While Anakin had found it hard to be back on the planet where he had spent six years as a slave and the last time he had been on the planet was when he had gone to rescue his mother from Tusken Raiders only to have her die in his arms, which had greatly traumatised him. It had also been a reminder of the massacre he had committed. While it was something that only Anakin himself, his stepfamily and Padmé had known about, Padmé had asked Anakin's permission to tell Obi-Wan about it which he had reluctantly agreed to. Ahsoka had also questioned him about what had happened on Tatooine and he had told her that he didn't want to talk about it so she had gone to Padmé and had her tell the tale in a simple way that left out all the gory details.

"Is General Skywalker, alright, sir?" Rex asked Obi-Wan.

"Oh yes, he'll be fine. It's just hard for him to be here after everything the Hutts have put him through." Obi-Wan told the Clone Trooper confidently. Unlike his brothers, Rex was extremely understanding of the situation that Anakin was in when it came to the Hutts.

"It's bad enough that he had to find that little Huttlet and take him back to Tatooine but being here on the home planet of the Hutts I must agree is pretty disgusting." Rex said with an agreeable nod. Obi-Wan nodded in return and turned his head in the direction that Anakin had gone.

* * *

><p>A week had passed since her conversation with Anakin and Ahsoka was already on edge. It wasn't because Anakin wasn't there she was anxious for Padmé's sake. Everyday she risked being asked if she was all right and it wasn't long because Padmé's good friend and colleague Bail Organa started to see Padmé's change in behaviour and appearance.<p>

"Padmé, are you alright? You don't look too good." Bail asked one day when Padmé suddenly zoned out during their daily meeting in her office.

"Yes, Bail I am fine." Padmé said shaking her head as if to clear it. Bail turned his head in Ahsoka's direction. She had been perched at the window keeping guard like she always did when she was in the office.

"I'll go get you some water, milady." She quickly dashed towards the door.

"Thank you, Ahsoka." Padmé breathed just loud enough for Ahsoka to hear her. Ahsoka then disappeared out the door.

"Are you sure, Padmé? You've been looking pale all week." Bail said. He had been a long-time friend of Padmé's and could always tell when something wasn't quite right.

Padmé sighed in defeat. "I'm pregnant." The Senator watched as Bail's eyes widened.

"And Anakin's the father?" Bail asked in a whisper. Padmé nodded. Suddenly there was a gasp and the two political figures turned to see Ahsoka standing in the doorway, with a water pitcher and a cup floating in mid-air beside her.

"It's alright, Ahsoka, he knows." Padmé said in alarm, seeing her young protector's worried face.

"Wait, Knight Tano knows?" Bail asked.

"Yes. She was the one person Anakin could trust that wouldn't tell the Council." Padmé told him desperately.

"Why not Master Kenobi?" Bail frowned.

"Master Obi-Wan is too caught up with the rules of the Order to be in the know," said Ahsoka as she set the pitcher and cup down on the table in front of Padmé.

"Thank you Ahsoka. She's right Bail. Even though Anakin is close to Obi-Wan it was a risk in telling him and besides, Ahsoka had been in the know for a while before we had a chance to tell her."

Bail's gaze shifted to Ahsoka, making the teenager feel rather uncomfortable to have the Senator's attention on her. "Tell me, young Ahsoka how did you find out about Senator Amidala's marriage to Anakin Skywalker?" Ahsoka gulped and turned her gaze on Padmé.

"That's enough, Bail. Ahsoka's already under pressure to keep this a secret." Padmé said hastily. Bail's gaze turned back to his old friend.

"My apologies young one," Bail said with an apologetic bow of his head. "I thought perhaps you might be a spy for the Council to oust Anakin out."

"I would never betray my master's trust, Senator Organa or that of Senator Amidala. They have given me a great honour and I have bounded myself to their secret until the day I die." Ahsoka said boldly. She turned her head to face Padmé who issued her with a proud smile.

"Your master would be very proud of you if he were here." Bail smiled.

Ahsoka smiled in return.

* * *

><p>On Nal Hutta, Anakin and Obi-Wan made their way through the wastelands. Dooku's forces sure knew how to make themselves known.<p>

"I still don't understand why Dooku would attack this dump." Anakin said as he continued to walk at a distance from Obi-Wan He could sense Hutts nearby and it made him anxious. To Anakin, all Hutts were bad and didn't matter if they were like Gardulla and Jabba or not. He just hated all Hutts.

"Simple, money and of course revenge." Obi-Wan said wisely.

"Yeah, yeah, for killing Ziro." Anakin said with a roll of his eyes. By now, it was immature of him to do this but he couldn't resist.

Obi-Wan didn't say anything. He knew that Anakin's hate for the Hutts was strong.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka sat cross-legged on her bed in her room at the Temple, reviewing all the lightsabre techniques that Anakin had taught her over her time as a Padawan when a knock came at the room.<p>

"Come in!" she called. She was surprised when Padmé poked her head into the room.

"Milady, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to thank you for today."

"Ah no problem?" Ahsoka looked at her with a quizzical look.

"For standing up to Bail earlier. It meant a lot to me and I think if Anakin were here right now he would have appreciated it too. To have another Senator in the know may appear to be easier on the brain but to tell you the truth, its not."

"You have support from a Senator that's good, isn't it?" Ahsoka asked.

"Very good, but remember Ahsoka that every moment that you and Bail know about me and Anakin the higher the risk of this blowing up in our faces."

"I would never betray you, milady, you know that. Anakin knows that." Ahsoka said with a frown. Padmé was now sitting next to her on the bed. She had shut and bolted the door on the way into the room.

"I know that and Anakin does too and we're extremely thankful for you not saying anything but this is still really dangerous."

"So what will happen when the baby's born?" Ahsoka asked, thoughtfully.

Padmé sighed heavily. "That I don't know, just yet. But no matter what happens, I know Anakin will want you there."

Ahsoka brightened. "You really think so?"

"Of course he will. He will want you to be the baby's godmother." Ahsoka was flattered with Padmé's gesture. Even though Anakin didn't know about his pending fatherhood, Padmé seemed to know what her husband would do if he were there in person.

"I'm honoured, Padmé. I really am but you know this will be really big. If any of this gets out then there is going to be a huge uprising. Think about what Obi-Wan will say. He'll kill Anakin."

"I know, that's what I fear too, Ahsoka but we'll handle it if it happens."

* * *

><p><em>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I have to note that I had to have Bail Organa know about Anakin and Padmé's marriage because it seems that in Revenge of the Sith he seems to know about it but doesn't let anything slide not even when he offers to adopt Leia. Another thing, now that we know what happens to Ahsoka, this story is an alternative version of what might have happened if Ahsoka had of known about Anakin and Padmé as it seems that when Ahsoka utters her final words to Anakin 'I know' and the expression on his face seems to indicate that she seemed to have known about Anakin and Padmé's secret relationship and if she had of stayed a Jedi. That's just my theory.<em>

_To be Continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_I'm back! This chapter leads into Revenge of the Sith. It took me ages to find the dialogue from the movie so I obviously don't own it. Some of the dialogue I remember from memory and I think some of the dialogue is incorrect so please forgive me if it is. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p><em>It's time to be brave<br>Say I'm not afraid, not anymore  
>I used to be cold, now the temperature's changed<br>It just ain't the same_

**Brave – Jennifer Lopez**

* * *

><p>Four months past and Padmé's belly grew to the extent that she had to conceal her pregnancy by wearing cloaks and gowns that hid the bump of her belly well. It was the day before Anakin and Obi-Wan were due home after the Outer Rim Sieges had come to a premature halt because of the Chancellor's kidnapping. Padmé hadn't heard or spoken to Anakin in months and it was terrifying to her to have to hear news of his adventures second hand. She had seen the HoloNet reports. She knew that there would be a battle over Coruscant.<p>

"Padmé?" the senator jumped at the sound of Ahsoka's voice. Ahsoka had been her constant companion throughout most of this time.

"Ahsoka, come in. Sorry, I didn't hear you. "

"Sneaky am I?" Ahsoka asked as she seated herself in front of the senator.

"Just like Anakin." Padmé smiled. Ahsoka grinned. She knew that was coming but didn't want to spoil Padmé's fun.

"You don't seem yourself, milady. You should be happy that Anakin's on his way home."

"I am, really, but I just don't know what Anakin's reaction will be when I tell him about the baby." Ahsoka could see that the usually brave selfless senator was anything but feeling up to telling her husband that she was expecting their first child.

"How about I come down with you," Padmé looked up at Ahsoka. "I'll make sure that no one other then Anakin can sense us."

Padmé was astonished at how reckless and selfless Ahsoka was being. Ahsoka had promised Anakin to look after Padmé while he was gone and when he and Obi-Wan had received word that the Chancellor had been kidnapped by General Grievous, Ahsoka had again gone out of her way to make sure that the senator was protected especially when the senate building had been attacked and had helped Padmé lead the rescue operation which of course had raised a few eyebrows from a few senators.

"You really are a good friend Ahsoka. Anakin would be proud." The friends shared a smile.

* * *

><p>The next day, word reached Padmé and Ahsoka that Anakin and Obi-Wan were about to arrive home.<p>

"This is it, Padmé." Ahsoka said as she watched the flagship that contained Anakin, Obi-Wan and the Chancellor rocket towards the landing platform.

Padmé watched from the couch as several buildings were taken out along the way. She had her hair in cinnamon buns at either side of her head and was dressed in a purple dress that had been made especially to hide her pregnancy and her favourite pair of earrings. She could just imagine what Obi-Wan would be saying once the trio had landed, _'Another happy landing.' _ She closed her eyes and smiled at the thought. She knew that the death toll from her husband's impromptu landing wouldn't have been many. A few hundred or so maybe? Plus, she knew how much Obi-Wan hated Anakin's landings. She didn't noticed Ahsoka watching her.

"Padmé?"

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking about what Obi-Wan would be saying to Anakin."

"He could be giving him a lecture?" Ahsoka replied thoughtfully.

"No, I was thinking more along the terms of 'another happy landing'."

"Touché"

"All right, Threepio, go down ahead of us to where the Jedi are gathered to welcome Anakin, Obi-Wan and the Chancellor home, Artoo will be thrilled to see you." Padmé said as she got to her feet.

"Are you sure, Mistress Padmé?" C-3PO asked.

"Absolutely. Ahsoka will make sure I am not discovered." Padmé beamed at Ahsoka. The teenager beamed back.

"Oh, ah, very well then." Threepio turned towards the door and left and made his way in the direction of the welcoming committee on the lower levels of the building.

"Ready?" Padmé asked once she was certain C-3PO was out of earshot.

"Ready." Padmé turned to see that Ahsoka was now wearing a brown cloak that she had brought with her earlier that morning. Ahsoka then pulled the hood over her head. Padmé smiled and together, the pair made their way down to where the gathering of politics and members of the Jedi Council awaited Anakin and Obi-Wan's return with the Chancellor.

* * *

><p>It was a challenge for Ahsoka and Padmé to get down to the meeting place without being seen together. After a bit of effort the duo found themselves hiding in the shadows of the pillars that held the building in place. Through the Force, Ahsoka could feel Anakin's presence but she wasn't sure if he could feel hers. Next to her, Padmé shifted uncomfortably as she felt the baby kick.<p>

"You okay?" Ahsoka whispered, touching Padmé's arm.

"Oh yes. The baby kicked." Ahsoka smiled at her nervous friend. Padmé grinned back nervously.

"Take that as a good thing." Ahsoka murmured. Padmé no longer felt nervous. She nodded just as Anakin's voice drifted closer.

"_Thank you Senator Organa. Excuse me." _ Padmé's heart started to beat faster then normal as Anakin jogged over to where she and Ahsoka were hiding. Her nerves had returned.

"Oh, Anakin." Padmé sighed with joy as she embraced her husband. Anakin chuckled.

"I've missed you, Padmé."

"Hey what about me?" Anakin looked up just in time to see Ahsoka pull her hood back.

"Ahsoka?" Anakin chuckled. Padmé turned her head and smiled.

"Yeah, in the flesh." Ahsoka smiled before nodding to Padmé to continue her worrisome rant.

"There'd been whispers, that you'd been killed. I've been living with unbearable dread-" Padmé was stopped mid-sentence by Anakin's kiss. Ahsoka, desperately tried to distance her herself from the moment but pretending to struggle with pulling her hood back over her head.

"I'm all right." Anakin insisted. He learned in to kiss his wife again but she stopped him.

"No, not here."

"Yes, here! I'm tired of all this hiding. I don't care if people know we're married!" Anakin said, his tone displaying his defiance of the rules that forbad him from making his marriage to Padmé public knowledge.

"Anakin, don't say things like that." Padmé said trying to soothe his anxiety. She embraced Anakin again, her whole body trembling with excitement. Or was it nerves?

"What's wrong? You're trembling." Padmé looked at him, froze for a moment. Ahsoka saw this and gently nudged Padmé with her elbow.

Padmé took a deep breath. "Something wonderful has happened," Padmé stumbled over her words but continued. "Ani, I'm pregnant." From where she was standing, Ahsoka watched as Anakin's face went from shocked and overwhelmed with anxiety and impatience to overjoyed in a matter of seconds.

"That's… that's wonderful." Anakin exclaimed softly. A million emotions hit him at once. Joy. Excitement. The works.

Padmé and Ahsoka sighed in relief. They knew he was going to be thrilled but they hadn't expected him to react like this.

"What are we going to do?" Padmé questioned. Anakin and Ahsoka exchanged looks before Anakin spoke, his joy evident in his voice.

"We're not going to worry about anything right now. This is a happy moment. The happiest moment of my life." Padmé relaxed as Anakin reached out to stroke her cheek. Ahsoka let out a breath that she hadn't realised she was holding.

* * *

><p>Night fell quickly and Padmé and Ahsoka were quick to fill Anakin in on everything he had missed during the five month Outer Rim campaign. In return, Anakin filled Ahsoka in on just how much of the action she had missed. She had shrugged it off saying that she had had more fun guarding Padmé then what she would have listening to Anakin and Obi-Wan's constant squabbling. Padmé struggled to keep a straight face as she watched Anakin's facial expression change from overjoyed to annoyance in a matter of seconds. Padme had then turned to face Ahsoka to see the teenager's face light up in amusement.<p>

Padmé, who had her hairbrush in her hands, got up and walked to the balcony. Anakin and Ahsoka followed her; both leaned against either side of the door.

"Ani, I want to have our baby back on Naboo. Back in the Lake Country, where no one would ever know. I could go back early, set up the baby's room. I know the perfect spot, by the gardens."

"You're so… beautiful." Anakin said with a loving smile. Ahsoka screwed up her face in disgust. Anakin and Padmé didn't notice the teenager's desire to escape back to her room at the Temple.

"It's because I'm so in love." Padmé said. Ahsoka looked over at Anakin hoping he was going to change the subject. When he didn't, she sighed inaudibly.

"No, its because I'm so in love with you." Anakin chuckled.

Padmé frowned. "So love has blinded you?"

"No, no," Anakin said quickly. "That's not what I meant."

"But it's probably true." Padmé said smiling and biting her lip.

Ahsoka, having heard enough of her former Master's confession of love to his wife, so she decided to make herself scarce. "Okay, not that this isn't fun, but I think I should be getting back to the Temple. They'll be doing head counts in a few minutes and if I'm missing, who knows what will happen."

"Okay, Ahsoka," Padmé turned her head and smiled at her young friend. "Thank you so much for the past few months. It's been fun. You know you're welcome here anything time." Padmé smiled. Ahsoka returned the smile as she nodded her thanks. On her way out, she patted Anakin on the arm before she hurried out of the apartment. Anakin and Padmé looked at each other, smiling. Their child was an unexpected blessing but one that would turn their lives around. Padmé had been brave to conquer her fear of telling her husband about her pregnancy. She relaxed at the thought of the look of joy on Anakin's face when she had told him. This was only the next step into their new life.

* * *

><p><em>To be Continued…<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ** _Hey there all! I know I just updated a few days ago but I got bored and decided to write another chapter. This chapter leads into the scene from RotS when Anakin relives his dream of Padmé's death and when he asks her about Obi-Wan's visit. The next chapter will be of that conversation between Anakin and Padmé. What I thought was interesting while writing this chapter was what Obi-Wan and Padmé would have spoken about when he had visited her seeing as the conversation is only mentioned in Revenge of the Sith. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I had writing it._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I may never ever find an answer<br>I may never ever find a cure  
>I may never risk another lover<br>Oh, believe me_

_**All I Believe In - The Magic Numbers & Amadou & Mariam**_

* * *

><p>Padmé had tossed and turned. Anakin had awoken around midnight having dreamt a terrible dream. He had dreamed that she would die in childbirth. He had seen her death as clear as he had seen his mother's. He may have been a fearless warrior in battle but he valued the safety of those he loved. Though, he had been unable to see the fate of their child, he assumed the worst. If Padmé's death was imminent like his mother's had been, so was their child's.<p>

After having returned to bed, Padmé had been unable to get back to sleep. Anakin had stayed up to ponder over his thoughts. Knowing him like she did, Padmé knew that Anakin would have done anything to keep her and their baby safe and it scared her. She had witnessed his pain when his mother had been brutally tortured and killed by the Tusken Raiders on Tatooine. He had been a complete and utter mess.

"Milady?" Padmé's head shot up at the sound of Motée's voice. "Is everything alright?"

"Y-yes, why wouldn't it be?" Padmé stammered. Before Motée could respond, Threepio entered the room.

"Mistress Padmé, Mistress Padmé."

"Yes, Threepio?" Padmé responded kindly.

"Master Kenobi is at the door."

"Allow him to enter." Padmé said as she nodded at Motée. The handmaiden nodded in return and went back to her chores.

A few moments past and Threepio returned only this time with Obi-Wan at his side.

"Obi-Wan." Padmé said with a smile as she hurried over to greet her old friend.

"Good to see you again Padmé," Obi-Wan said as they embraced. He then kissed her on the cheek. "I trust you are well."

"Very well thank you." Padmé as she led him back into the living space. "I trust Anakin didn't give you grief."

"No, he did quite well." Obi-Wan said as he sat down on the closest couch.

"You should be proud of him." Padmé said as she sat opposite him.

"I am very proud of him." Obi-Wan said with a smile.

"Now, what can I do for you?" Padmé said with an inviting smile.

"I came to see you about Anakin." Obi-Wan said slowly.

Padmé blinked. Was this it? Had Obi-Wan discovered her secrets? "Anakin?" she asked, keeping her voice level.

"Yes, I saw him this morning and it looked like he hadn't slept much last night." Obi-Wan sounded worried. "He didn't even acknowledge me when I called to him. He just kept walking. That's when I came here. He listens to you, at least I think he does."

"And you think I might be able to get through to him?" Padmé guessed.

"Could you? That would be great." Obi-Wan waited for Padmé to respond.

"I can certainly try. You know as well as anyone that he does not always listen to me."

Obi-Wan pursed his lips and got to his feet. "I hope you can my dear. I hope you can." Padmé got up and led him to the door. Padmé patted him on the shoulder and watched him descend down the corridor.

Once Obi-Wan had disappeared, Padmé hurried up to her room and grabbed one of her travelling cloaks before heading back down stairs.

"Where are you off to, milady?" Ellé asked politely.

"I have to go and see Ahsoka about something. I shouldn't be long." Padmé said casually. Her handmaidens knew of her marriage to Anakin and were extremely trustworthy. Ellé nodded and continued with her task.

* * *

><p>Padmé slipped out the apartment and down towards the Jedi Temple. Though it was a long walk, Padmé knew she needed the fresh air and so did the baby. Once arriving at the nearest lift up to the building, she rode up to the level she knew Ahsoka would be on. She had a feeling that Ahsoka would be substituting for one of Yoda's teaching sessions with one of the many groups of younglings.<p>

The senator found the teenager in Yoda's classroom teaching the younglings a basic lightsabre skill that she didn't recognise. With a quiet sigh, she gently knocked on the wall just inside the room. Ahsoka looked up and addressed her class.

"Younglings!" she said. The younglings were too absorbed in their practice to pay her any heed. "Younglings!" Ahsoka called louder. This time they heard her and deactivated their training lightsabres. "We have a very important guest.

"Hello Senator Amidala." The younglings said in unison.

"Hello, young ones." Padmé greeted with a kind smile. She had always been good with children. "Sorry for interrupting your lesson, Ahsoka but can I talk to you outside for a moment?"

"Of course, milady," Ahsoka nodded before turning to address her students. "Continue on. I will not be long." Ahsoka then turned and followed Padmé from the room. Once she had left the room, the door slid shut with a _hiss! _"What can I do for you Senator?" Ahsoka asked once she was sure there was no one eavesdropping.

"Obi-Wan came and saw me this morning." Padmé told her in a hushed voice.

"Oh? What about?" Ahsoka asked.

"About Anakin. He said that he saw Anakin this morning when he tried to talk to him, Anakin ignored him." Ahsoka had come to know Padmé well over the time she had known her and she could tell that the senator was worried.

"That is worrying." Ahsoka agreed. "What are you going to do?"

"Well, I promised Obi-Wan that I would talk to him and see what's bothering him," Padmé hesitated for a moment. "I was also wondering that if I can't get through to him, maybe you could try."

"Me? Why me?" Ahsoka asked, obviously confused.

"Anakin trusts you." Padmé said.

"Yeah, but you should be the one that talks him. You're his wife, he should have all faith in you." Ahsoka insisted. As much as Anakin trusted her, not once had he told her just how much it hurt to have to hide his marriage from everyone.

"He was hesitant last night to talk to me." Padmé said lowering her voice even more then before.

"Why?" Ahsoka asked, her head tilting slightly.

"He said… he said he had a dream about me dying in childbirth." Padmé said with a sigh.

"And you believe that?"

"Maybe. The dreams he had of his mother dying at the hands of the Tusken Raiders on Tatooine turned out to be accurate." Ahsoka could detect a flicker of fear and angst in the senator's voice, which to Ahsoka translated into Padmé not knowing what to believe.

"It was just a dream," Ahsoka said finally. "Just because his dream of his mother dying came true doesn't mean that his current dream of you dying will come to pass." Padmé took Ahsoka's comment into consideration. She was right.

"You're right, Ahsoka. It was just a dream." Ahsoka nodded and gave Padmé a quick hug. "I had better get going. Anakin will be wondering where I am if I'm not back at the apartment before he is. Thank you so much for being here. It means a lot to me."

Ahsoka grinned before placing a hand on her friend's stomach. "Any time. You know I'm always here for you, Anakin and little Anakin." Padmé chuckled. Ahsoka dropped her hand. The senator then turned and headed towards the shortcut route that Ahsoka had shown her back to her apartment. Ahsoka watched her go. She then opened the door to her classroom and entered to resume her teachings.

* * *

><p><em>To be Continued…<em>


End file.
